1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to auxiliary seats and cushions. They have applications for the rear fender of a motorcycle and various other seating arrangements including: riding equipment (snowmobiles, mowers, tractors, etc.), home, business or office seating (bar stools, folding chairs, lawn chairs, picnic benches and the like), also for use at sporting events, i.e. stadium and/or bleacher seat cushions. There are also several non-seat comfort applications that alternate embodiments may address like hand and arm rests for hunters and sport shooters, exercise and/or yoga pads, kneeling pads for plumbers and gardeners and possibly even boxing practice targets. Still other variations may incorporate heater or cooler elements and/or vibrational/massage devices into said cushions. Ideally, it is envisioned to make and sell such products under the proposed mark BADASS PADS™ and through the badasspads.com website.
The present invention adheres to the underlying support surface like the motorcycle fender, bar stool, folding chair, bench seat or stadium seat without damaging or making marks on the same during or after use. With its temporary adhesion layer affixed to the cushion bottom, this invention may be slowly pulled up for disconnection from its underlying support. Preferably, an adhesion protector is applied to prevent that layer from unduly soiling after which the protector may be pulled away for re-use (i.e. refastening) to another surface for “temporary” use.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Several auxiliary seats for motorcycles have already been patented. See, for example, Regard U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,718, Svehla et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,670 and LeBoeuf U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,571. Then there is Desser et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,345. The latter employs a rigid base through which a plurality of suction cups pass for temporarily adhering to a motorcycle fender. When used for even a brief amount of time, such suction cups have been known to leave serious marks on the fender like dimples and scratches which may require costly, custom paint jobs to “fix”.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken singly or in combination, describes the instant invention as claimed.